The Nameless
Summary Little is known of the enigmatic Messenger known as The Nameless. He first appeared during the Third War in the Shadows siding with humanity against Baal. Although his appearance is human, anyone that can feel auras know immediately that he is not a mere mortal, but a being with a forsaken power that makes everything tremble. At first glance he is a pale man with long black hair. He dresses in many different ways, but he always has his right arm chained to his back. The Nameless is a thoughtful and silent entity. Rarely speaks, but he has no problem with interacting with anyone if he needs to. He never hurts anyone who he considers too weak to pose a threat, but neither has any piety. The Nameless walks through the world of men seeking the Messengers of the End (a group in which he has been included by the Church after having destroyed several of them in the past), but seems to have no hurry in his task. The truth is that The Nameless is surrounded by dozens of myths and legends invented by those who have crossed paths with him. It is difficult to know if any of them have some truth or not, but all of them agree that his right arm is intrinsically linked with Death in some way. An old story says that he was the little brother of the first Emperor of Yehudah, who rose against his people during the last revolution of slaves and fell in combat. Shredded and on the verge of death, his former lover Etheldrea managed to save his life using the remains of a God of Death (some versions say they trapped Death itself in his body), making him a Being Between Worlds with the power to sever any life. Others say he is the original Death, who, tired of his eternal mission, became mortal and ceded its position to the Three Fates. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C, Higher when using his right arm Name: John, but typically referred to as The Nameless Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Two thousand years old Classification: Messenger Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5) (Has surpassed death and will simply fall unconscious rather than dying), Self-Sustenance (All types), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) (Capable of regenerating from any harm, even the destruction of his soul), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2) (Even basic usage of Nemesis can turn one's body and soul into holes in reality, while John has fused both aspects of his being with the very energy of Nemesis), Limited Abstract Existence (Type 1) (His right arm is the literal arm of death), Non-Corporeal (Can replace his physical body with one made of pure Nemesis, becoming a spectral and intangible being), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of harming energy, elemental and immaterial beings, souls/concepts, ghosts, and even nonexistent beings, such as the Etrien Gnosos. Can also interact with the Noth), Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis (Capable of feeling alterations to the Soul Flux, such as supernatural powers being released, and reading one's aura and appraising the state of their mind. Can detect the energy of others and use this to determine what someone is doing or how strong they are), Invisibility (The sheer emptiness that surrounds him makes him extremely difficult to detect through supernatural means. He can also remove all traces of his energy), Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification (Due to its masterful construction, Necrom can ignore armor and make its user faster. Capable of fusing the strength of Nemesis with his body. Those who can harm energy do so by attacking one's every essence, ignoring armor and damage barriers completely), Forcefield Creation, Damage Reduction (Can use Nemesis as a barrier against attacks and that reduces the damage that they may deal), Heat Manipulation (His presence and attacks carry an existential cold), Aura, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation (His aura of existential cold makes those within it weaker and less effective in various efforts, such as persuasion and accurate movements. His aura can also directly make others weaker, cause irrational fear, paralysis, and even fainting), Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (Those he kills have their souls immediately wiped from existence. Possesses Gnosis 35, granting him notable control over the Soul Flux and the ability to ignore its influence), Invulnerability, Damage Reduction/Negation, and Immortality (Types 3, 5 and 8) Negation (Those with Gnosis can ignore the resistances, immortality, and damage reducing effects of those with lower Gnosis, as well as damage them through invulnerability, such as the Noth or a Nexus Guardian, and spiritual barriers. Can permanently kill Al-Djinn, Baal, who is reliant upon mankind, and those with Gnosis 35. He can also ignore Existential Barriers and immunities), Blood Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly) (Necrom causes wounds that even magic cannot heal and force the target to start bleeding to death. This damage also cannot be undone even by reversing causality or time), Void Manipulation, Reality Warping (Capable of manipulating Nemesis, a force foreign to the vital flow of Ki and that opposes and devours the principles of existence. Can alter reality through mere force of will and inanimate objects through touch), Instinctive Reaction (His right arm seeks to unavoidably destroy his foes), Power Nullification (Capable of nullifying or significantly weakening the Ki, Magic, Psychic, or Summoning abilities of others with his presence), Spatial Manipulation, Afterimage Creation (His movements appear disjointed and chaotic due to him moving through existential loops created by his Nemesis), Curse Manipulation, Self-Probability Manipulation (Necrom is cursed, causing the user to never be able to stop killing, and will instantly kill the user should they attempt to drop it without killing first, along with bringing them misfortune at every turn), Power Bestowal (Necrom grants undead users the ability to use Ki, which is normally impossible), Death Manipulation, Resistance Negation (Can create a vortex of death that instantly kills everything within it, denying any resistance. Due to being one with the remains of a God of Death, he can sever any life and those with Gnosis 35 can ignore resistances to magic, psychic abilities, and elemental abilities), Chi Manipulation (Can utilize Ki), Weather Manipulation (His aura can disturb the atmosphere), Transformation (Can transform into a state where the effects of his right arm encompass his entire body), Explosion Manipulation, Absorption (Capable of absorbing health and souls), Acrobatics (Via Jump, Climb, and Acrobatics), Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing normally invisible things, such as spirits, magic, or psychic matrices), Enhanced Senses (Via Notice and Search), Minor Fate Manipulation (Via Style), Stealth Mastery (Via Hide and Stealth) |-|Resistances=Absolute Zero, Absorption, Acid Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Attack Reflection, BFR, Biological Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Body Control, Causality Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Corrosion Inducement, Corruption, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Damage Transferal, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Deconstruction, Disease Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Duplication, Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Explosion Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Fate Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Fusionism, Gravity Manipulation, Healing, Heat Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Information Analysis, Law Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Magic, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Necromancy, Pain Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Possession, Power Absorption, Power Mimicry, Power Modification, Power Nullification, Precognition, Pressure Points, Probability Manipulation, Psychometry, Purification, Reality Warping, Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid-Godly), Resistance Negation, Sealing, Sense Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Social Influencing, Sound Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Subjective Reality, Summoning, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Time Manipulation, Transmutation, Vector Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Unconventional Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) (The soul in Anima: Beyond Fantasy is the same thing as the concept, and vice-versa. One would need to affect both to affect a soul) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (As a Messenger, he should be somewhat comparable to Ergo Mundus and Baal's avatar. Along with Etheldrea and others, he was part of the group that stopped Baal from merging with reality), Higher when using his right arm (Attacking with his right arm vastly increases the power of his strikes) Speed: Subsonic Movement Speed (Can run at just over 50 m/s), FTL Combat Speed (Those who have achieved Zen are capable of riding beams of light) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can lift 590 kilograms) Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level (Can take hits from other Messengers) Stamina: Limitless Range: Tens of Meters normally, at least Hundreds of Meters when using his right arm Standard Equipment: Necrom Intelligence: At least Gifted (Significantly smarter than most people and possesses thousands of years of both conventional and combat experience. Can fight against Baal, the conceptual manifestation of humanity across the past, present, and future, allowing it to possess mastery in every skill and the knowledge of every human who has ever, will ever, or currently exists, including John himself, and Ergo Mundus, who chooses to be ignorant because he finds being surprised more interesting. Defeated a perfect clone of himself that was created by Baal) Weaknesses: Won't use his right arm unless he feels it to be necessary Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Hand of Death:' The right hand of The Nameless is the hand of Death, and has the power to exterminate his enemies in an absolute way. Therefore, every attack he makes with it, either directly or wielding weapons, is extremely lethal. His attacks also completely ignore any kind of resistance or existential barrier, and if it ends an enemy, his soul is immediately wiped out, without any chance to reincarnate. **'Inevitable:' If he attacks with his right hand The Nameless can not control his power and all his attacks only aims to kill his opponents in an unavoidable way. Therefore, The Nameless can’t not hold back or do anything other than attack everything within range, dealing vastly more harm than even his normal attacks would. *'Gate to the End of All Life:' Using his right hand, the Nameless can create a vortex of death that kills everything that is around him. The Gate to the End of All Life automatically affects anyone that is less than 25 meters from where the Nameless is when active, without any possible defense. Individuals who are affected by this ability inevitably die, unless they have Gnosis 30 or higher, or a Gnosis 10 points above their Natura. In this case, they are able to resist and even survive it should they not resist it. *'Without Death:' The Nameless can not properly die, no matter how many times body or his soul are damaged or destroyed. Only attacks or beings able to eradicate divine entities can destroy him. Therefore, no matter how badly he is damaged or how thoroughly he is destroyed, he will recover from any wound. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Absorption Users Category:Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Antiheroes Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Axe Users Category:Void Users Category:Aura Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Heat Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Blood Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Curse Users Category:Probability Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Weather Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fate Users